


Unlucky

by darthkouhai



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Choi Youngjae-centric, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, save him, youngjae is as clumsy as me (which is very)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: Just his luck that he manages to sleep past his alarm on the first day of classes. Just his luck that he manages to not only belateto his first class, but on the way he completely embarrasses himself in front of not one, buttwoof the prettiest men he's ever seen. And on top of that, they're his partners for the rest of the semester.Maybe he's just unlucky?





	Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> god i forgot how much i love writing 2youngjae. and how much i love 2youngjae. and got7. i miss them. anyway, i'm super excited for jjp, by the way, you dont even know, im ready for these bops. anyway enjoy some 2youngjae (while i procrastinate the like, hundred other fics i refuse to update)
> 
> youngjaes clumsiness is totes based on my own but at least its it makes him even more endearing (at least, jjp seems to think so)

If there was a list of the unluckiest people on earth, Choi Youngjae would be somewhere on that list. First day of university and he slept passed his alarm, and oh, that’s not all, he’s _lost_ too. “I can’t believe this,” he whines under his breath, maneuvering through the crowded hallways of… whatever building he’s in. Youngjae’s not actually sure, but he hopes that he’s in the right one - otherwise, he can kiss his tedious but rewarding _model student_ status goodbye (but knowing _his_ luck, he’s probably not even on the right campus).

Youngjae blames his alarm for this (that stupid, useless clock could barely wake a baby, let alone _Youngjae_ ), even though it’s his own lazy ass that can’t get out of bed on time, most mornings. Maybe if he got a louder alarm clock (or, you know, _didn’t_ stay up till 3am every night playing _Overwatch_ ) then he’d actually be able to wake up at a decent, human time? Shaking his head, Youngjae trashes that idea; he’d manage to sleep through it anyway.

(Sometimes, being a heavy sleeper is both a blessing _and_ a curse.)

 

Youngjae can feel himself getting more and more frustrated. All of these hallways look completely identical, he’s still got zero idea where he should be, and class starts in 5 minutes. _Great_ , he thinks, turning down another corridor and watching dejectedly as the students start dwindling in number, _I’m never going to make it._

He’s probably a pitiful sight; this sad, flustered freshman with bags the size of Jupiter under his eyes, wandering through the hallways like a lost puppy (which, he kinda is). _Lost forever_ … Oh _god_ , He’s gonna miss his classes and flunk and then get kicked out and have to go home and explain to his mom why he’s been kicked out of university on the first day and then he’s going to be _disowned_ -

 _Wait_ , Youngjae hangs his head in shame, pausing to slap his hands against his cheeks. “Come on Choi,” he mutters to himself, “Man up, and let’s go ask for directions.” Though not quite sure _how_ he didn’t think of, you know, asking somebody who actually knows where they are, how to get to his classroom, Youngjae lifts his head with a newfound determination. 

Turning on his heel, Youngjae marches through the halls, head held high, but all of that crumbles like sand through his fingers as he turns the corner and runs right into somebody. It happened so fast, Youngjae doesn’t have enough time to stop his quick gait before he’s crashing full into the guy turning the corner. With a startled (and slightly pained) yelp, he falls - or more correctly, _they_ fall, and Youngjae lands _right on top of him._

“Shit,” he mumbles, moving his hands to push himself up but startling when he only feels the soft squish of a body under his fingers. Mortified, Youngjae’s eyes snap open and he can only stare at the guy under him (who is, might he add, _very_ pretty) in shock until someone else coughs, and Youngjae’s scrambling off of the pretty stranger and rambling off apologies left and right. Youngjae’s face feels hotter than the sun under the stare of the _two_ (pretty boy has a friend who’s just as attractive) strangers and all he wants to do is run away and hide for the rest of his life.

And that’s what he does. Kind of.

 

The pretty stranger is barely on his feet again when Youngjae’s excusing himself quickly and clumsily, feeling right about ready to faint (which would only embarrass him further, _god_ ). He makes it maybe two hallways away before he’s collapsing onto the ground and muffling his horrified wail into his sweater. _What have I done_ , he whines pitifully _, this is why you can’t have nice things, Choi Youngjae!_

He gives himself a few minutes to gather himself (and stop crying like a child) before he gets up again. All previous confidence and determination has been dropped, broken, and crushed under the foot of life, but Youngjae still needs to go to class, so he pushes down the almost-undeniable urge to hide away from his humiliation for the rest of his life and starts wandering the halls again.

It takes 10 minutes but he manages to find someone in the never-ending hallways (believe it or not, he’s in the right building _and_ was just a hair away from stumbling onto his destination on his own), but it takes another 10 to actually get to the room. “At least I’m here,” Youngjae mutters sourly, pouting at the doorway. He’s almost half an hour late, but he can’t have missed too much… _Right_?

 

Youngjae tries to slip through the door quietly, hoping not to draw attention to himself, but his feet catch on the doorway once he actually looks around the room. While he knew his musical composition class was small, he didn’t expect it to be _this_ barren (they barely filled up the first two rows of seats), and he _certainly_ didn’t expect to see the two students from earlier, sitting in the third row, looking at _him_ (though to be fair, by now the whole room was staring at him). Youngjae’s eyes fly to the front of the room when someone clears their throat, gulping at the sight of a no-nonsense looking lady tapping her foot impatiently against the tiled floor. _Oh no._

(This could have probably been avoided had he not made such a ruckus, but what’s done is done. _Regretfully_.)

“You must be Choi Youngjae” the professor starts, looking Youngjae up and down with the most judging gaze he’s ever seen, “nice of you to join us.”

Now definitely as red as he’d been after _T_ _he Incident_ earlier, Youngjae opens his mouth to shoot out an apology (or two, or three, considering the look on the woman’s face), but he’s cut off before he can. “You’ve come just on time though, I’m assigning partners for the rest of the semester, how bout you take a seat and we can get started, yeah?”

Dropping his head, Youngjae quietly shuffles into the first empty seat he finds, trying his best to ignore the the urge to look back at Pretty Boy #1 and Pretty Boy #2 in the row behind them. Even as the professor starts to drone on about _partners_ and _composing songs_ , Youngjae can’t concentrate. He wants to blame it on the horrid morning he’s had, but that wouldn’t be the full truth. No, he can’t concentrate because of the intense stare on his back that he _knows_ is from _you-know-who_ (which is making him both intimidated and hot under the collar but nobody needs to know that).

 _“...Choi Youngjae_.”  

Youngjae’s head snaps up at the call of his name, and the professor sends him an unimpressed raise of her eyebrow. As she repeats her words (with a sigh and a roll of her eyes), Youngjae looks around the room for his partners. Nobody in the first two rows raises their hands and Youngjae gulps. _No way_ , he chides, there’s no way he can be _that_ unlucky…

But once he looks into the row behind him, Youngjae’s stomach drops. Pretty Boy #1 grins cheekily at him, waving his fingers as him and Pretty Boy #2 raise their hands.

_“Group C: Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum, Choi Youngjae.”_


End file.
